


Break Room Duties

by Audlie45



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing with your boss who seems to hate you may not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Room Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Um my second fanfic but my first full on smut fic... I hope you like it ^.^

Today’s shift was kicking my ass. My feet were killing me. I had three orders that needed to be filled out that were mine and six that were left behind from Janine, who just left from her shift. Thanks Janine.

Moving from one side of the counter to the other taking papers from the printer and placing them in their sleeves to be filed with the filled orders, I could feel eyes on me. After closing the filing cabinet I turned to see my boss staring at me. Shit, what did I do this time?

I smiled lightly and turned to start an order on the far printer while picking up another from the nearest one to me. Placing the papers on the counter behind me I lifted the cover and placed a sheet face down on the scanner and closed the lid. On the far side of my department, leaning on the counter and staring right at me still, was my boss.

‘What is his deal today?’ I thought while averting my gaze and swallowing hard.

My boss isn’t an ugly man. In fact he’s far from it, probably the hottest guy I’ve ever met and I’ve seen my fair share. He’s tall, probably 6’ 1” or 6’ 2” with a thin lean build, ginger wavy hair and a kind of mustache goatee combo that seriously suited him.

He’s constantly giving me a hard time. Always checking up on me making sure I’m doing everything right and not rushing through customer’s orders. He never does that for Janine and she started a good six months after I did.

Regardless, I always got little flustered when he would come up behind me to correct something on our Xerox machines with his velvety deep accented voice or when he would lean over a little too closely to check out a finished product, breathing into my ear, only to berate me for some small mistake that most of the time wasn’t even something we could fix; marginal errors because of the printer or one copy coming out a different color because we were low on toner. I always ended up needing a bathroom break to clean myself up.

He always made sure everyone in the store knew my mistakes. Sometimes even going on our employee radio to ask another manager a question about something I messed up on knowing they wouldn’t know the answer only to tell them what it was and let them know that I had gotten it wrong. So now everyone else knew how much he hated me which was juuuuuuust great.

I’d thought of quitting but one afternoon in the break room he was there alone and we talked perfectly fine like all the times he’d embarrassed me in front of everyone was nothing. As if, since no one was there to see us he didn’t have to act like he hated me. Ever since then I figured he wasn’t such a bad guy but just trying to put that image out, getting the reputation as “The Hard Ass Boss”.

“Are you going to start that order or are you just going to leave it there in the scanner to cook?” Instantly pulling me from my thoughts, I jumped and pressed up against the machine. I can feel his hand move to my waist to steady me, gently pulling me back enough to feel his curls touch the side of my face.

“Relax, no one’s looking and there’s barely any customers about.” Lightly licking my earlobe I gasp and lean farther into him feeling his semi hardness against my ass.

Chuckling lightly he thrusts into my back end and pulls away quickly leaving me beet red and breathing heavy over the machine. Turning around I see he’s already reached the end of the counter about to disappear into the supplies section when he turns back towards me and gives me a devilish wink.

Oh god. I’m closing tonight. And so is he. I’m soaked and didn’t bring extra underwear. What is wrong with me ugh.

Going about the rest of the night I keep catching glances at him every once in a while when he would have to come work something out for an irate customer or open the register for a cashier that forgot to give out change. Each time was a low lidded, open mouthed, sometimes stray tongued gaze that set me up for some uncomfortable walking trying to press my thighs together to relieve the ache.

Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Is he just randomly horny and trying to mess with me? Is he going to try and do something tonight when we close? Would I stop him if he did? All these questions running through my head while pushing out order after order.

When closing time comes around and the last customer has left, it’s just me and him. The last cashier had left an hour ago which had left me to do left over orders and cashier till closing.

I’m removing my apron and heading towards the break room to get my things when I feel hands come up to my waist. I spin around and attempt to pull away but his grip is tightly holding me close to him. Looking up to see my boss my mouth opens in shock and he take the opportunity to lower his mouth to mine.

He doesn’t hold back and instantly his tongue is in my mouth establishing dominance and I’m submitting. His hands move down to my ass pulling me closer so I can feel the bulge in his pants against my stomach.

He thrusts lightly and pulls away leaving me feeling empty and abandoned for just a moment before he bends down and scoops me up over his shoulder. I let out a squeak embarrassingly and grip onto his work shirt for stability. He spanks my ass and starts for the break room.

Once inside he sets me down on the table in the middle of the small room begins unbuttoning his shirt. I’m completely out of breath and I wasn’t even the one who made the walk up here.

Finally recovering from that amazing kiss I start reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pull it from his pants to progress things and start removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Reaching underneath his shirt to make contact with his hipbones he sucks in a breath and sticks his tongue to the side of his lips and smiles at me.

As he starts pulling his shirt off I move my hands from his front to the back dipping my hand under the top of his pants and pushing them down to get a good grasp on his ass. And a perfect ass it is.

Moving his hand under my arms he starts unbuttoning my shirt as I lean forward and lick a line from his left pectoral to his clavicle. Growling loudly he rips my shirt open sending buttons in all directions. I lean back looking up at him in surprise.

“Really? You are so gett-“ Before I could finish my sentence he had moved forward and pressed his lips to mine. One hand on the back of my head and his other on my thigh moving up towards my own belt, he attacked my mouth as if ridding my mouth of any words with his tongue.

As he worked at my belt and pants I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to me so I could put more into the kiss. Ruined shirt completely forgotten.

Finally done with my pants, I bit his lip before leaning back to let him take them off me. He hissed and glared at me for biting a little too hard but smiled and leapt for my neck as soon as my pants were removed.

“Oh dear, what happened to your panties?” He asked as he kissed and sucked at my neck and leading his hand down to my core.

“Um well, I had to take them off earlier. They were getting a little. Uncomfortable.” I couldn’t help it. All those heated glances, that lick to my ear and the light thrust from earlier had ruined them.

“Mmm, good you don’t need them I don’t want you wearing any when you close with me from now on.” He said as he kissed his way down to my breasts, reaching around to unhook it with one hand while the other flipped the cup down to access my pebbled bud. Taking the right one into his mouth, he pulled a strap down my shoulder with one hand as the other kneaded my left, and pinched and pulled at my nipple.

Gasping and moaning I grabbed onto his head gripping his dark red locks pushing him forward. I reached down with my other hand to grip at his length that had been nudging at my thigh and gave it a good squeeze.

He released my nipple and moved his hands to my ass pulling my forward to rub the underside of his cock against my slick folds.

“Ah not yet dear, let me get what I want first.” He said, his voice even deeper than normal with desire laced in. He leaned in taking my mouth. He reached down and started running his fingers up and down my lips before dipping a finger, then two inside easily with how soaked I already was.

Groaning into our kiss he breaks it and starts heading down the other side of my neck. Pumping his long thin fingers in and out of me I begin thrusting forward holding onto his shoulders as he attacked my neck.

“Ooohh, you’re so wet for me already I don’t even need to warm you up do I?” I gasp as his question because at the same time he brought his thumb up to start rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts.

All I can do is writhe in his arms as he fingered me into oblivion.

He finally pulls away, I whimper embarrassingly and he chuckles as he hooks his hands under my knees and hikes them up around his thin hips rubbing his length along my folds again.

I groan and lean back on to the table and prop myself on my elbows to get a good look at his cock.

He’s huge and thick. Nothing like what I’ve had in the past with other guys my age. I worry it may not fit considering the largest I’d had before managed to cause some pain and they were nowhere near as big as he is.

I must have looked worried because he leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, unlike the rushed, lust filled kisses from earlier. Pulling away he whispered in my ear.

“It’s alright I’ll go slowly. Just let me know if it hurts at all and I’ll stop.”

I nod my head and open my legs wider so he can begin.

He looks down and grasps his cock lining it up with my entrance and slowly begins pushing in. I hiss but try to relax as much as I can to allow him access. He looks up at me with his eyebrows furrowed, biting his lip concentrating hard on going slowly.

When he’s half of the way in he stops for a moment to take a deep breath and looks to me for approval. I nod my head and he begins pulling back slightly to thrust just a little further.

I throw my head back, eyes closed as he makes his short thrusts to go deeper, gasping and moaning as he stretches me out.

Finally seated, he puts his hands on the table at either side of my hips and sighs deeply.

“My dear you are so fucking tight I may not be able to move from here.”

A breathy laugh comes from my mouth as I lean my head down to look into his eyes. The feeling of fullness is so overwhelming I almost can’t take it.

Unable to use my voice I raise an eyebrow and thrust slightly to let him know it’s ok and he begins to slowly pull back with a long groan.

He begins thrusting into me at a slowly increasing pace biting his lip to restrain himself from pounding into me. Quickly enough we reach a good steady rhythm and I can feel my release building faster than I’d ever expected.

I lean up to wrap my arms back around his shoulders and he starts moving faster and harder leaning down to bite my neck and it hits me.

I scream out and arch my back as my orgasm takes me over and he speeds up his pace, breaking the rhythm with erratic thrust until he finished with one last hard push spilling his seed into me.

I lay flat on the table, exhausted and limp, arms spread out to my sides and hair a mess around my head. The sound of him hitting the chair at the end of the table and both of our heavy breathing are the only sounds in the room.

He stands up and I hear rustling near my head and I turn to see my pants, bra and ruin shirt. Pursing my lips I look up and see my boss fully dressed tucking his shirt in.

“Um… my shirt is ruined now you know.”

“I’ll get you a new one but for now,” he says turning around and taking binder clips from his locker, “these will have to keep that one together, sorry.” He did not look the least bit sorry.

Rolling my eyes I pull myself up and start putting my clothes on. He comes up behind me and pulls me to him, kissing my neck. “I do hope this isn’t a one-time thing. I rather enjoy closing with you.”

“Under one condition.”

“What’s that dear?”

I turned around in his embrace and leaned up to give him a kiss. “I get to be in charge next time.”

“Mmm I’m all yours.”


End file.
